<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梁柯 by astron_nautes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717887">梁柯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes'>astron_nautes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 表兄弟年上</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018年5月</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梁柯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奶奶提着小篮子准备出门，看到我有些惊奇地问：“小柯啊，你哥从学校回来了，不去找他啊？”我把脸皱成一团，不好意思地摆摆手“太热啦，路又不好走。”其实心里急得像有小爪子在挠。奶奶一挑眉，满脸不信，“你为了你哥，啥做不到的。他在家等着你呢。”我的脸微微有些发烫，只得乖乖应了。等到了奶奶家，沈意正做着题，我凑上前去看，才发现他一个字也没写，笔尖长久的停留在练习册上晕染出一个浓厚的墨点。我问他“哥哥你怎么不做呀？”沈意这才抬起头，幽幽地看了我一眼，带着一点几不可闻的委屈：“谁叫你不来找我。”我在他的嘴角亲了亲，有点难为情地解释道：“你早上又不在，我想着反正上午没来，下午就不要来了。我怕你嫌我烦呢。”沈意掐着我的脸蛋，语气有点不太好，硬梆梆地回了我一句“瞎说”。沉默了一会儿，他率先开口：“你今天在哪里睡？”我正坐在他怀里，腿不安分地在空中摇晃。闻言便笑嘻嘻地趴在他耳边，用他最喜欢的绵软语气说：“哥哥想我在哪里睡，我就在哪里睡。”抱着我的手臂紧了紧，我趁机撒了个娇，“哥哥我们回房间吧。”沈意无可无不可地点点头，起身牵我进了他的屋子。我落了锁，把沈意扑倒在他的床上，揉揉他的头发，然后掰他的手指玩。沈意的手指修长纤细，因为以前练钢琴和书法，指腹和某些小关节带着一层薄薄的茧，指甲也修剪得干净平整，是一双很好看的手。当然啦，如果他肯多笑一些的话，我就不会忽视那张也很好看的脸，去玩他的手了。沈意挣开我，指尖在自己的唇上点了点，我从善如流地吻上去。他伸手按住我的脑袋，舌头灵巧地探进我的嘴里。另一只手从我衣服的下摆摸进去，开始在我的脊柱上面游移，我忍不住贴上沈意的胸膛，想要避开那酥酥的痒意。霎时间一阵地转天旋，沈意猛地一个翻身，把我箍在身下。他的舌尖还在我的口腔里作怪，神情却像在做五年高考三年模拟一样严肃。我忿忿地挠了一下把着我的腰腹的手臂。惹得沈意在我的唇上不轻不重地咬了一口，我冲他撇了撇嘴。他微微使力掐住我的鼻梁，弯了弯眼睛，笑了。我的心陡然酸痛了一秒。我拽了拽沈意的衣服示意他靠得再近一些，然后逐字逐句地问：“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”沈意温柔地看着我，轻轻地说：“喜欢，很喜欢。”我哽咽了一下，松开手，倒进柔软的被褥里，用手臂遮住双眼，哭出了声。</p><p>沈意生前从未说过喜欢。</p><p>南柯一梦，我也该醒了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>